


Who will you live for?

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: What would you do?If you could start all over?...A voice echoed in her head, as a warm red liquid flowed out of her chest.Who would you live for?Who would you become?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

What would you do?

If you could start all over?...

A voice echoed in her head, as a warm red liquid flowed out of her chest.

If she could start over?

She wouldn’t have fallen in love with a lying, cheating, self-centered, coward.

She wouldn’t have trusted him.

No.

She wouldn’t have trusted at all.

They all used her in the end.

Her friends?

They only stayed with her for the fame, money, and gifts she could give them.

Her family?

They had turned against her as easily as the wind changed direction. Every time they would come crawling back, Marinette would forgive them without a second thought.

As Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she would bend over backward to give her friends pastries, organize parties, and events. She was an up-and-coming designer who could have out-shined Gabriel and Style-Queen.

As Marinette Agreste, she was a housewife who did nothing but love her husband. She helped him rebuild his company from the scraps his father gave him, receiving none of the credit.

Yet here she was now.

Bleeding out in an alleyway, stabbed from behind and through her heart.

It was ironic to the bluenette, her death is the perfect summary of her life, stabbed in the back, watching her own heart bleed out.

Marinette realized something during these last few moments. She would leave nothing behind in her death. She had become nothing and made nothing out of the life she had been given. She had lived to make others happy, no matter what it cost her.

The voice in her head asked what she would do if she could try again.

To live again.

“If… I st… start ov… over… I would… would liv… live for my… myself… and no… no one else.” Marinette stutters out, struggling to breathe.

“But… why… '' Marinette asked the voice, taking in a shuddering breath.

“Why… sh… should I… get a … a second chance… “ Marinette questions coughing up blood. Her consciousness faded into black. The voice said something but to Marinette it felt like she was underwater and couldn’t hear them.

The next thing Marinette knew, she was waking up in her bedroom. Looking around, Marinette saw a calendar, it was July 20th, a week before her fifth birthday.

Getting up out of bed, Marinette got dressed before heading downstairs to see her parents. If today plays out the same as last time, then she will be given some basic sewing supplies and fifty dollars of allowance/birthday money, from her parents before they leave on their catering job somewhere in Italy.

“Oh! You’re up early.” Sabine greets.

Marinette tilts her head to the side and rubs her eyes to feign sleepiness.

“Where are you going?” Marinette asked through a yawn.

“We have an early morning train to catch. Remember?” Tom says with a chuckle, ruffling Marinette’s hair.

It took everything in her not to flinch away, or look at them in disgust.

These were the people who believed a liar over their daughter, who they raised. They had practically kicked her out of the house and disowned her, only to come crawling back when she married rich.

Marinette squinted her eyes in thought before making them go wide.

“OH. You get to bake in that really big kitchen you showed me pictures of! Right?” Marinette pretends to remember, bouncing on the heels of her feet as she used to when she was excited.

“Yup. We might have to miss your birthday though, so we’re going to give you your present now.” Tom says, placing a box and envelope in front of her.

Marinette opens the box to find some old curtains and sheets neatly folded inside. There is a pincushion full of pins and needles, a pair of large scissors, fabric chalk, thread, and rulers.

Pretending to be excited, Marinette bounced up and down, promising to have something pretty made when they got back.

“I’m sure you will. This is your allowance for while we’re gone. Don’t get into any trouble.” Sabine called out before leaving with Tom.

“Don’t worry I won’t,” She calls back as the door closes.

Marinette immediately began sorting through the fabric.

If she’s remembering correctly, there were at least nine practical brand new king-sized bed sheets and some curtains and fabrics in the box. The first time Marinette went through the box, she had decided to never use such sad colors and thrown them away, but now the color seemed just right for what she wished to accomplish.

Due to her small body size, there was more than enough fabric to make her birthday dress. There was even enough fabric to make a few dozen skirts and shirts. Looks like her idea might work after all.

Marinette got to work making as many shirts, skirts, and even stuffed animals as she could. It took a lot longer than she was willing to admit due to making all of it by hand, but once she got the hang of it, the work became easier than walking or counting to ten.

When she took a break from sewing, Marinette would work on building her website to sell her creations.

The fifty dollars were spent on sewing supplies that would make her projects come to life instead of the candy she had wasted the money on last time.

Altogether, the work took till July 26th, even with all the all-nighters she pulled.

For the skirts, Marinette made four pencils, five pleated, four tulips, three wraps, and two mermaids.

For the shirts, Marinette made two peter pan collars, three halters, five crop-tops, and four cold shoulder tops.

Marinette also made seven animal-themed plushies.

She had planned to make more, but ran out of fabric and spending money. All of her creations had her initials MCD with cherry blossoms and a little bird sewn into them, hidden in the design. It was her little signature so no one could steal her work.

Marinette had made herself business cards and asked to place little stacks of them in stores, libraries, and cafes, all of the places agreeing to the little girl’s request.

When Marinette got home from delivering her cards, she passed out immediately. The past few days took up all of her energy.

As she drifted off to sleep, Marinette couldn’t help thinking to herself.

‘This time. I won’t just be known as someone’s wife or lover. This time. I live for me.’


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up around noon on her birthday. Sleeping in was her small body’s protest to her previous lack of sleep, not being used to staying up for long hours.

Getting up and ready for the day, Marinette did her morning stretches, strength, and stamina building, before taking a shower and making breakfast, or in her case making whatever food she could reach with and without a stool.

It would take a lot of time and hard work to build up her reborn self’s body to where she wants her physical abilities. Not to mention all the books she’s gonna have to read if she wants her plan to work.

The old Marinette was the result of what she considered a happy childhood. She had stayed in her pink, bubbly, sunshine and rainbows faze all of her old life. This time, Marinette wanted to try everything she missed out on because the previous version of her had thought they would be boring or gave up. After all, she couldn’t get it right the first try.

This Marinette is going to know how to and be able to do anything that she saw as a valuable tool. Anything that will add a new weapon to her arsenal she was going to learn and perfect to the best she can.

Looking at the kitchen clock, Marinette saw that it was 12:47 in the afternoon. Meaning she has a little more than eight hours before Tom and Sabine got home.

That was easily enough time for today’s plans.

Marinette hopped off the kitchen barstool, grabbing her backpack, and made sure her notebooks and sketchbook were all packed inside before she began her daily fifteen-minute run to the library. All the people who are usually in that area gave their good mornings to the small child. The people who normally interact with the bluenette called out happy birthdays, some of them even gave her little treats and trinkets from their shops.

They were starting to become used to seeing her run to the park, library, stores, and then back home. Exactly what Marinette was training them to do, become so used to it they don’t even think to question it. That’s the strange thing about the human brain, once it becomes used to something it perceives it as normal.

Meaning the more people who find it normal for the baker’s daughter to run around by herself, the fewer people will question why there is no adult with her. The fewer people questioning her, the more freely she could move.

Marinette ended up staying in the library for an hour fifty-three minutes, leaving her exactly enough time for the five-minute run to the park.

If what she had heard from Gabriel Agreste, Master Fu, and a few tabloids in her last life was accurate in this life, Emily Agreste and Adrien Agreste should be in the park on a playdate with Chloé Bourgeois, and Adrien’s cousin Felix Grham de Vanity.

Marinette took a few notebooks out of her bag before she entered the park. Opening the black notebook with a red symbol, Marinette began walking through the park. She spotted Adrien on the farther side of the park with his cousin trying to convince him to play some kind of children’s game.

After a few more moments of walking through the park, Marinette was tripped, falling to the ground as her books went flying.

“You got dirt on my shoes and dress!” Cholé whined, even though she was the reason the bluenette tripped.

Emily Agreste quickly made her way over to the small child, helping pick up her scattered books.

“Are you alright?” Emily asked.

Putting on her best acting skills, Marinette answered.

“I’m fine… just… uh… clumsy. Yup! Just clumsy!” Marinette claimed nervously, her eyes catching Chloé’s for a split second before looking back towards her books.

Mrs. Agreste let out a sigh, a little too used to Chloé’s antics. Seeing the child’s reaction to the young Bourgeois heiress, Emily shooed her in the direction of her son and nephew. Chloé leaving with a huff.

Emily watched as the raven-haired child relaxed at the heiress’s departure. She was about to comfort the little girl but her eyes caught sight of a black notebook.

“That’s an interesting book you have there. Do you know what it’s about?” Mrs. Agreste asked, trying her best to sound casual.

“Oh… Uhm… It’s just a kid’s book about magic jewels and fairies,” Marinette said nervously, still looking at the ground. Looking up, Marinette made eye contact with Mrs. Agreste, “My favorite story is about the missing butterfly and peacock.”

Mrs. Agreste tensed looking at the small child with curiosity.

“Oh? What’s it about?” Emily asked in a barely noticeable nervous tone.

“A hidden temple somewhere in Tibet was destroyed due to a selfish guardian in training using the peacock’s jewel. The guardian in training created a sentimonster that he couldn’t control so it destroyed the temple. The young guardian fleed with the jewels in the process, he lost the butterfly’s jewel and the peacock’s jewel.” Marinette said without breaking eye contact.

“My. Isn’t that interesting.” Emily says wondering how this child learned the origin of the butterfly and peacock seeing as the only way to know that is for a kwami to tell you.

“But that’s not the end,” Marinette claimed, looking a bit sad.

“It’s not?” Emily asked, confused.

“No. The peacock jewel began to slowly break, unknowingly draining the energy of its user till they are left in a comatose state.” Marinette told Mrs. Agreste.

“That’s quite a sad story for a child your age to be reading,” Emily said.

“It is a rather sad story.” Marinette agreed. “I hope you and Mr. Agrest can learn how to read the Miraculi’s grimoire, otherwise you’ll make Duusu sad. And I would hate for them to be upset Mrs. Agreste.” Marinette says standing up and dusting herself off.

Marinette took a piece of paper from a different notebook and wrote on it before handing it to Emily Agreste.

She took the paper but was too stunned to look at it till the small bluenette girl was out of her sight.

** ____________________ **

** (***)-***-**** Your Miraculi is broken and will be the cause of your death. Please don’t make Duusu go through the loss of a holder, they all have to go through it too often. I would love to see both Dussu and Nooroo in person. **

** ____________________ **


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette took the more scenic route through the park, before making her way into the busier area of the city, not heading straight home.

The bluenette’s path took her past the museum where she ended up bumping into someone for real this time and dropped her sketchbook. She was hoping that her clumsiness from her last life hadn’t transferred over, but it seems like it might have.

Marinette let out a sigh as she picked up her things. Just like her stamina, flexibility, and strength, it looked as if she would have to work on her balance and grace to try and get rid of the clumsiness.

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Marinette apologized with a small bow of her head.

“Neither was I little one, so there is no need for you to apologize.” The woman she had bumped into informed her. She seemed to have scanned the area before looking at Marinette curiously.

“Are your parents nearby? You seem a bit too young to be by yourself.” The question surprised Marinette slightly, she noticed that the woman wasn’t someone she’s seen before.

She is a remarkably tall, fair-skinned woman, straight black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. Her looks are timeless, with a well proportioned yet muscular build.

Marinette offered a smile to the stranger, “I can take care of myself, but thanks for asking!” she said with false cheer, running off with a wave towards the woman, causing the stranger to chuckle.

It was nice that some people cared, but she was trying to condition people to not care that she is out by herself.

She slowed her running down to a walking pace before entering Mrs. Arabelle’s silversmith shop.

Marinette had somewhat befriended the owner of the shop during one of her visits to buy a specific sewing tool and dropping off a stack of her business cards.

“Good afternoon to you, little blueberry. I wasn’t expecting you to come in on your birthday,” Mrs. Arabelle greets

“Good afternoon Mrs. Arabelle. My parents won’t be back till later this evening so I have some time to kill.” Marinette informed her with a cheerful smile.

“Well, I’m sure not gonna turn down your help, and I thought I told you to call me Bell. My name is a long one, so it’s easier to shorten it.” Mrs. Arabelle claimed.

“Right, sorry Mrs. Bell.” Marinette apologizes while getting to work on the new jewelry sketches and blueprints.

Marinette and Mrs. Bell worked in semi-silence. The only noise being Marinette’s pencil against paper, and Mrs. Bell’s mallet against hot metal.

The shop was technically supposed to be closed today, as a result, they simply worked on finishing up that week’s commissions.

Marinette sketching out the designs and emailing them back and forth with the buyer till it’s just how they want it.

Mrs. Bell taking the sketches and turning them into real jewelry pieces.

They finished up around 6:27 pm, giving Marinette about an hour and a half to get home.

Just as Marinette was about to leave the shop, Mrs. Bell stopped her, a kind smile on her features, she handed Marinette a box wrapped in colorful paper before sending her on her way.

Marinette said her goodbyes before beginning her walk home. The walk took her back past the museum and through the park. Sadly the library was in the opposite direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, otherwise, she might have stopped by to grab some more books.

She made it home with about an hour to spare, the silversmith shop only being a thirty-five-minute walk from the bakery.

Marinette unpacked her backpack before taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Once she was showered and dressed, Marinette opened up Mrs. Arabelle’s gift.

Inside the box was a beautiful hair comb that looked elegant and could easily be used for special events, while still looking plain enough to be worn in everyday life for the simple purpose of keeping your hair out of your face.

There were also two envelopes inside the box. The first one was small and looked to only have a letter inside. The second one was puffed up a bit, with something inside.

Marinette opened the smaller envelope first.

__________________

**Happy Birthday Blue,**

**Not sure if you’re aware, but you are one of the weirdest kids I’ve ever met. My wife Ava grew up in a similar fashion, where she was allowed as much freedom as her parents thought she could handle. That’s probably what caused her to become the independent, spitfire that she is today, so try to hold on to your freedom, and if you get trapped, then break free or break out of whatever’s trapping you. That little hair comb is a multi-tool that is passed down through Ava’s chosen family. When I told her about you she decided that she just has to meet you, so expect her to be dropping by at some point.**

**P.S. - The other envelope is a cash payment for all your hard work. I don’t care that you are just a bored kid who has a talent for drawing and sketching, I’m gonna pay you accordingly.**

**-Arabelle**

_______________

Marinette stared at the words on the letter for a bit before opening the other envelope. Sure enough, there was roughly enough cash to pay an actual employee for the time she spent working.

Marinette couldn’t help but find the situation ironic. She had started her new life by promising not to trust anyone and that she would only live for herself. Yet she broke that promise the first week.

Or had she?

Marinette was still living for herself so that promise wasn’t broken. She was also cautious with Mrs. Arabelle Hills. While she is a nice lady who seems to be giving more than she’s taking. Caution was her best friend and ally.

Ally?

Isn’t Ally different from a partner?

A partner is someone you trust with your life, be it on the front line ready to die for each other, or in love lying next to each other.

An Ally is someone who can help you out of sticky situations. They are people who have a common goal.

Her partners and friends were the ones to betray her. She didn't have any allies in her last life to help, and it would sure make Marinette’s plan a lot easier if she had people helping her.

Having Allies might not be a bad idea, Marinette thought to herself. She hid the money and put the comb with her other hair accessories.

Marinette quickly feigned being asleep when she heard the bakery door open, alerting her that Tom and Sabine were back.


End file.
